Akhir yang menyakitkan
by kim2408
Summary: HoMin fanfict! di sarankan tidak usah membaca review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :: K**

**Pair :: HoMin**

**Disclaimer :: Semuanya milik bersama.**

**Genre :: Hurt/Comfort/romance**

**Warning :: Gaje, Typos dimana-mana, abal-abalan, alur gak jelas.**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**Akhir yang Menyakitkan**

* * *

**Author POV**

Di sebuah meja makan tampak sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati makanannya. Hening. Hinggga salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, kau harus makan perlahan-lahan. Kalau tidak kau akan tersedak" ujar Yunho. Yangg ditunjuk hanya nyengir dan mengurangi kecepatan makannya.

" Yunho _hyung_, _chesse cake_ itu dari siapa?" tanya Changmin sambul menunjuk _chesse cake_ yang ada di sebelah cangkir-cangkir.

" Eoh, itu dari Go Ahra "

" _Ya_, kau masih saja berhubungan dengan yeoja itu huh?" ujar changmin cukup emosi mendengar nama Go Ahra. Changmin benci Go Ahra, karena menurutnya Go Ahra adalah yeoja genit yangg selalu mencuri-curi perhatian Yunho.

" _Uljima_, aku tetap menjaga jarak kok"

" Awas kalau kau sampai kelewat batas berteman dengannya" kata Changmin dengan mata melotot.

" Ahahaha, _Ddo, jeongmal kyeopta,_ bagaimana bisa aku berpaling ke lain hati Eoh" ujar Yunho sembari mencubit pipi Changmin.

" Appo! Uh~"

PLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan mampir di jidat Yunho. Yunho pun berhasil dibuat meringis oleh Changmin. Dan pada akhirnya kegiatan makan malam itu berubah menjadi senda gurau.

**.**

**.**

" Fiuh! Akhirnya konser itu sukses besar. Changmin-ah, _gomawoyo_" ujar Yunho pada Changmin yangg duduk di sebelahnya. Kini mereka telah berada di dorm.

" Ini berkat kerja kerasmu juga"

" Geurae, aku akan mandi lalu istirahat. Sebaiknya kau yang mandi terlebih dahulu, kau tampak sangat lelah. Setelah itu istirahat _ne_?" saran yunho sambil membelai lembut pipi Changmin lalu beranjak kedapur. Changmin pun turut beranjak ke kamar mandi.

^Skip Time^

Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Bel dorm TVXQ berbunyi, Changmin segera membuka pintu.

" _Annyeong _Changmin _saeng_! Yunho _oppa_ ada?" tanya orang yang memencet bel pintu, yang ternyeta adalah Go Ahra.

" Untuk apa lagi kau kesini huh?!" tanya Changmin dengan penuh emosi,

" Aku datang kesini hanya perlu dengan Yunho! Bukan kau!" ujar Go Ahra tak mau kalah. Yunho yang mendengar keributan pun keluar.

" _Wae geurae_?" tanya Yunho. " Eoh, kau Go Ahra. Ada apa?".

Go Ahra yang melihat Yunho keluar langsung masuk tanpa izin dan menggandeng tangan Yunho.

" Yunho _oppa_! Aku membawakanmu _kimbbab_. Aku membuat itu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain!"

Changmin cemburu melihat Go Ahra menggandeng tangan Yunho, kekasihnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Hatinya panas melihat kejadian itu.

Go Ahra tak peduli dengan kemarahan Changmin, ia malah senang Changmin marah pada Yunho. Karna menurutnya jika mereka bertengkar, pasti akan putus dan akhirnya Go Ahra bisa bersama dengan Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho yang tau kekasihnya, Changmin marah pasti gara-gara Go Ahra. Yunho berusaha agar Go Ahra pulang. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah membujuk Go Ahra untuk pulang pun berhasil.

" Ya, Changmin-ah! Buka pintumu! Aku ingin bicara padamu!" teriak Yunho sambil menggedor-gedor(?) pintu kamar Changmin

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Changmin. Yunho terus saja menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Changmin.

**Yunho POV**

" Changmin-ah, _jebal_. Biar aku jelaskan semuanya!" aku masih berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, namun Changmin tak menjawab satu patah kata pun.

Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada changmin, aku pun mendobrak pintunya dan berhasil terbuka. Di depan lemari aku melihat Changmin bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana tigaperempatdan melongo melihatku.

" _Ya_! Mengapa kau mendobrak pintu kamarku huh? Aish, rusak parah ni"

" K-kau mengapa tak menjawab teriakanku?"

" _Molla_. Mungkin saat kau berteriak aku berada di kamar mandi, siang ini sangat gerah"

" _Mwoado hanaso_?"

" Eoh, Go Ahra? Ne, aku sedikit marah karena cemburu dengannya, tapi aku bisa memaklumi kalau saraf warasnya hampir putus"

" Hh, baguslah kalau kau tidak marah" kataku yang lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

" Oh ne, nanti aku yang akan perbaiki pintu kamarmu ini" ujarku sekali lagi. Namun tak ada sahutan dari Changmin.

.

.

" Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" kataku sambil menyeka keringat yang bercucuran karena memperbaiki pintu kamar Changmin.

" Changmin-ah! Pintu mu telah selesai ku perbaiki!" teriakku. Namun ia tak menjawab. Aku mencarinya ke dapur. Tak ada. Aku menengok ke kamarku, ah! Pasti dia tidur di kamarku. Nihil, dia tak ada juga.

Aish-. Ternyata ia tidur di sofa.

" _Aigoo_, lihatlah mukanya yang _kyeopta. Ddo jeongmal kyeopta_" ucapku setengah berbisik takut membangunkannya. Aku takut dirinya terjatuh saat berbalik, tau sendiri ne Changmin kalau tidur? So, aku menggendongnya ala bridal style ke kamarnya.

CUP-

Tanpa sadar aku menciumnya sesaat setelah aku meletakkannya di kasur. Changmin menggeliat, aku buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

**Changmin POV**

" Uagh! Engh, eoh! Aku telah berada di kamar? _Gomawo_ Yunho _hyung_" tanpa sengaja aku memegang bibirku.

" Mimpi itu seperti nyata. Masih berbekas" saat aku tidur tadi aku bermimpi bahwa Yunho menciumku. Tapi itu mustahil akan terjadi. Yunho tak akan berani menciumku sampai kami benar-benar menikah. Buktinya saja melihat orang berciuman dia langsung menghindar.

Aku ingin memiliki pacar yang seperti kebanyakan namja lain. Tapi Yunho, dia hanya berani memelukku dan memegang tanganku. Pernah sekali waktu kami mencoba berciuman. Namun Yunho tetaplah Yunho. Ia hanya mau _first kiss_-nya saat di pernikahan nanti.

**^Skip Time^**

**Author POV**

" Yunho _hyung, kajja_ antarkan aku berbelanja! Jebal" ajak Changmin pada Yunho yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya.

" _Geurae_, tunggu aku di mobil _ne_" jawab Yunho sambil membelai pipi chubby Changmin dan menutup laptopnya.

.

.

" _Ppaliwa_!" teriak Changmin.

" Kau ini tidak sabaran" ujar Yunho.

Yunho pun melesatkan mobilnya menuju pusat perbelanjaan di kota. Sesampainya di Pusat perbelanjaan, Changmin langsung melesat ke bagian Toko Buku. Seperti biasa, Changmin langsung mencari novel keluaran terbaru. Ia menemukan sebuah novel yang menarik dengan judul " Gamja " karya Kim Dong In.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar komik tersebut dan menemui Yunho yang setia menunggu di depan toko komik mengajak Yunho makan di restaurant favorit mereka yang berada tak jauh dari toko buku.

" _Hyung_, kau tak mau membeli kaos lagi?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho di tengah-tengah asiknya menikmati makanan.

" _Molla_, kita lihat saja dulu _ne_. Kalau ada yang bagus aku beli"

" _Arrasseo_"

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampiri meja Changmin dan Yunho.

" Yunho _oppa_! Kamu di sini juga?! Ahh" seru Go ahra sambil memeluk Yunho dari samping. Dan itu sontak membuat muka Changmin merah akibat menahan marah.

" Changmin _saeng_, bisakah kau pindah dari tempat duduk mu? Aku ingin duduk di situ" rayu Go Ahra dengan puppy eyesnya. Changmin tak dapat menahan amarah lagi. Ia pun berdiri dan meluapkan emosinya pada Go Ahra.

" _YA_! Memangnya kau ini siapa! Seenaknya saja memanggilku _saeng_! Dan. Yunho, dia adalah _namjachingu_ku kau tau itu kan Ahra _sshi_?! Tapi kau tetap saja menggodanya. Kau memang perusak hubungan orang!" sembur Changmin dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Go Ahra dan Yunho yang melongo.

**Changmin POV**

Awas kau Go Ahra. Dasar _yeoja_ genit. Berani beraninya kau menggoda Yunho _hyung_ ku! Ugh- Eoh, Yunho! Mengapa hyung diam saja dan tidak mengejarku hingga keluar! Argh, Yunho! Kau berpihak pada Ahra eoh? Lihat saja.

**^SkipTime^**

Sejak kejadian kemarin sore aku dan Yunho_ hyung_ tidak berbicara apapun. Kecuali bertanya tentang sikat gigiku yang entah aku menaruhnya dimana. Kemarin ia pulang beberapa menit setelah aku sampai di rumah duluan dengan taksi. Aku ingin mengerjainya hari ini. Aku ingin berpura-pura pulang ke apartemen orangtuaku agar Yunho _hyung_ mau meminta maaf padaku. Aku mengemasi beberapa baju dan barangku ke koper. Saat aku keluar dari kamarku, aku berpapasan dengan Yunho yang kebetulan lewat depan kamarku. Ia kaget melihatku membawa koper.

" Mau kemana kau?!" tanyanya cukup marah.

" Pulang ke apartemen orang tuaku. _Wae_?" ujarku sok jual mahal.

" _Ya_! Kau tak boleh pergi dari dorm ini. _Jebal_" katanya memelas, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Ia belum meminta maaf padaku.

" _Wae_, ini kan hidupku. Terserah aku mau tinggal dimana, mengapa kau yang mengatur?"

" tapi aku ini _namjachingu_ mu"

" lalu, kalau kau n_amjachingu_ku. Mengapa kau tidak mengejarku kemarin, kau sengaja ingin bersama Ahra _ne_? Apa itu _namjachingu_?" ujarku sadis.

" Aish, hanya karna kejadian kemarin kau seperti ini eoh?"

" _Wae_? Aku patut marah karena kau telah membuatku cemburu!". _Aigo_! Mati aku keceplosan.

**^^TBC^^**

* * *

Annyeong haseo Cassieopia (kalo tulisannya salah mianhae) ini FF HoMin pertamaku aku bikin karna desakan chinguku. Mian ya kalu abal-abal. Tapi setidaknya luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk riview di kolom bawah ini. ^^Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating :: K**

**Pair :: HoMin**

**Disclaimer :: Semuanya milik bersama.**

**Genre :: Hurt/Comfort/romance**

**Warning :: Gaje, Typos dimana-mana, abal-abalan, alur gak jelas.**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**Akhir yang Menyakitkan**

* * *

" Aish, hanya karna kejadian kemarin kau seperti ini eoh?"

" _Wae_? Aku patut marah karena kau telah membuatku cemburu!". _Aigo_! Mati aku keceplosan

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

" K-kau, cemburu pada Go Ahra? Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Oh ayolah, Ahra hanya menawarkanku untuk bekerja sama dengannya"

" A-a, _YA_! Yang seperti anak kecil itu Go Ahra! Masa setiap kali bertemu denganmu dia memelukmu, aku saja jarang memelukmu di depan umum"

" Eoh, kau mau ku peluk huh?" ujar Yunho dengan senyum evilnya sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

" Ya. Siapa bilang aku ingin dipeluk!" kataku sinis dan beranjak pergi dengan koperku.

Namun sudah hampir di depan pintu utama, Yunho masih belum mengejarku. Apa dia tidak peduli denganku? Ah, bodo. Terserah dia, aku lelah jika harus bertengkar dengannya hanya gara-gara Go Ahra, yeoja genit itu.

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu depan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangku.

" Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak ingin kau jauh dariku._ Jebal, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhaeyo_" ujar Yunho tepat di telingaku.

" kalau kau mau aku tetap tinggal bersamamu..." ujarku sembari berbalik badan, namun Yunho tetap tidak melepas pelukannya. " Jauhi Go Ahra. Dan jangan pernah temui dirinya. _Arra_?"

" _Arraseo _"

CUP-

**Author POV**

Saat itu juga, Yunho mencium Changmin tepat di bibirnya, yang sontak membuat Changmin terbelalak. Namun, akhirnya ia bisa menerima perlakuan Yunho.

" Bukankah hyung hanya mau _first kiss_ mu pada pernikahan kita nanti?"tanya Changmin saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

" Aku hanya ingin seperti _namjachingu_ yang lain" jawab Yunho pun masuk kembali kedalam

.

.

.

" Hyung, menurutmu aku lebih pantas menggunakan yang mana?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang tengah asyik dengan laptopnya di meja makan.

" Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"_Caramel macchiato _mengajakku membeli jalan-jalan"

" Hmm, sebaiknya kau menggunakan Kaos V-neck yang 3 hari lalu kita belum memakainya _geuraejji_?"

" _Geurae_" Setengah jam kemudian Changmin keluar dengan mengenakan kaos V-neck berwarna abu-abu yang tadi di sarankan oleh Yunho dang jeans biru langit .

" Apa perlu kuantar?". Yunho menawarkan diri. Belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu bel dorm berbunyi.

" Nah, hyung tak perlu mengantarku._ Chiato_ telah menjemputku. _Na galka_!"

" Hati-hati"

" _Arraseo_"

.

.

" Mengapa kau tumben mengajakku? Sungmin _hyung odieso_?" tanya Changmin saat mereka tengah menikmati es krim di mall.

" Aku baru bertengkar dengannya" " Hah, yah begitulah yang namanya hubungan pacaran " ujar Changmin membenarkan.

"ye"

"Apa kau mendengar tentang Go Ahra yang ingin bekerja sama dengan seseorang?"

" Ani, tak ada kabar itu di SM, memangnya siapa yang menyebar gosip seperti itu? Biasanya gosip dengan cepat menyebar. Tapi aku tak mendengar kabar apapun tentang Go Ahra. Memangnya siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

_'Ternyata kau bohong Hyung!'_

" A-ani, cuma kabar burung biasa"

" Emmh. Geurae, apa kita harus pulang sekarang?"

" Terserah. Kidariyo, aku ingin membeli beberapa es krim untuk dirumah, es krim tadi rasanya enak sekali"

" Aish, memangnya apa yang tidak enak? Semua makanan yang kau lahap pasti enak. Dasar kulkas!" Kyuhyun menggerutu pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

" Hehehe"

" Ppali"

" Arra"

**^Skip Time^**

" Hyung! Kau berbohong padaku!" kta Changmin setengah histeris pada Yunho yang tengah menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau berbohong tentang Ahra yang ingin bekerja sama denganmu ne!"

" Aish, tanyakan sendiri pada Ahra, aku tak tau soal bohong atau tidaknya. Ia hanya ingin aku bekerja sama. Itu saja"

"Itu hanya akal licik Ahra agar dia bisa bersama denganmu dan merebutmu dariku!"

" Chagiya, uljima. Aku akan selalu denganmu tak peduli orang lain akan merayuku seperti apapun. Aku hanya milikmu. Arrachi?". Kata-kata Yunho membuat Changmin melunak. Yunho mendekat dan memeluk Changmin.

" Mianhae hyung, mianhae"

" Ssst, oh ya hampir lupa, Boo-Jae mengundang kita makan malam hari ini. Kau mau ikut?"

" Geuromyeon! Aku rindu sekali pada Jaejeong hyung"

" Minumlah teh mu dulu selagi hangat, aku akan mengambil laptopku"

" Geurae"

.

.

" Annyeong!" seru Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan saat telah bertemu dengan Jaejeong.

" Oh, kalian sudah datang. Ayo masuk Junsu dan Yochun telah menunggu"

" Mereka juga datang?"

" Ne"

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dengan penuh kehangatan. Setelah mereka berpisah dan membentuk grup sendiri-sendiri, itu membuat mereka jarang sekali bertemu.

" Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang kesini!"

" Cheonmaneyo hyung" balas Changmin.

" Annyeong"

ujar mereka berempat berpamitan pulang pada Jaejeong. Mereka pun masuk ke mobil masing-masing. Yunho dengan Changmin, sedangkan Yochun dan Junsu mengendarai mobil masing-masing dan bertolak arah jalan.

.

.

.

" Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yunho saat ia melihat Changmin membelakanginya di dapur dengan celemek di badannya.

" Aku hanya ingin mencoba resep yukhoebibimbap yang diberi Ryeowook hyung waktu aku berkunjung ke dorm Super Junior.

" Oh, aku akan pergi ke rumah meneger hyung untuk membahas tentang konsep konser kita"

" Arra, eh jangan lupa antar aku membeli tas!"

" Ku tunggu di halte nanti pukul 9 arrachi?"

" Arraseo"

Pukul 08.30 KST

Changmin baru keluar dari mandi. Ia bergegas berganti pakaian. Tepan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit, Changmin keluar dari rumah. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus tempat yang di janjikan Yunho untuk menjemput Changmin. Changmin melakukan penyamaran yang tidak mencolok agar tak terjadi keributan dengan Fansnya.

Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah Lampu merah. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dan ia menemukan mobil Yunho terparkir di seberang jalan. Karena senang bahwa Yunho menepati janjinya, Changmin langsung mengangkatkan kakinya menuju mobil Yunho.

Sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak geriknya sedari tadi, langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Changmin yang lupa bahwa lampu masih belum hijau tampak santai menyebrangi jalan. Hingga ia dikejutkan oleh suara klakson mobil yang sangat keras yang memekakkan telinga. Changmin terlonjak kaget. Ia memutuskan untuk mundur karena jarak dirinya dengan mobil Yunho jauh sedangkan dengan trotoar sebelumnya cukup dekat.

Namun belum sempat sampai pada trotoar, mobil BMW metalik berhasil menabrak tubuh Changmin, hingga Changmin terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Seringaian evil terpancar dari sang pengendara mobil yang langsung pergi sesaat sebelum orang-orang mengerumuni orang yang ditabrak di hadapannya. Yunho yang melihat kejadiannya langsung menghalang mobil itu dengan mobilnya sebelum jalan menjadi semakin ramai.

" Go Ahra! Keluar kau!" sentak Yunho pada pengemudi mobil yang tadi menabrak Changmin. Dengan rasa gugup dan takut, Ahra keluar dari mobilnya.

" Tak kusangka kau sekejam ini! Kau tau, kau bukanlah gadis manja lagi. Namun kau seorang PENJAHAT! PEMBUNUH! Kau tega membunuh Changmin. Aku tau kau menyukaiku. Tapi tak begini caranya kan?! Aku mengargai perasaanmu. Tapi kau malah mencelakakan Changmin!" tegas Yunho pada Ahra.

Belum sempat Go Ahra menjawab apapun, Yunho beranjak pergi menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Saat tim medis datang (entah siapa yang memanggil) Changmin telah dinyatakan tak bernafas. Dengan penuh dendam, Yunho menjebloskan Ahra ke penjara dan Ahra akhirnya ditahan seumur hidup karena telah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah.

" Changmin-nie... kuharap kau bahagia di sana. Aku berjanji aku akan menyusulmu kelak jika aku sudah mencapai ajalku. Cintaku padamu akan selalu utuh... untuk selamanya..."

END-

* * *

Gomawo readers, telah membacanya sampai end. ne, aku tahu, FF ini abal-abal dan tidak menyenangkan readers. Tapi, jebal review FF ini.

Khamsahabnida.


End file.
